


Out There

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part Two [47]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universes, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/]





	Out There

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/]

“Hey, Alec.” Isabelle says, confused as she opens the door for him. Alec nods his head towards her and walks in, Isabelle shuts the door behind him and turns his way. She’s about to speak when she notices the large black mark- or tattoo (?) on his neck. “Oh my God Alec! Mom’s going to kill you!”

Alec hardly bats an eye as Isabelle grabs his shoulder, moving his body so that she can take a better look at the mark. Alec tries to brush her off, but even in this world she’s incredibly strong and doesn’t let him. Alec sighs as she mutters about “their mom” and what she’s going to say when she sees it.

“Iz, it’s nothing.” Alec says, flinching inwardly at how easy it is to call her that. How natural it is, almost like this Izzy really is his sister. He quickly pushes those thoughts away and asks almost urgently, “Where’s Max?”

Isabelle shakes her head. “Sleeping. It’s almost two in the morning Alec. Did you drive here all night? Mom would kill you if she found out, luckily she and dad are at that conference.”

Alec nods his head. “Right. Where’s Max’s room again?”

Isabelle looks at him like he grew a second head, telling him that he’s the last door on the left. Alec wastes no time in walking past her towards his room. When he gets there, he hesitates. His hand raised to open it shakes slightly as the full force of the situation hits him. This isn’t his brother, not really, but it is. It’s- If this is some alternate universe, it’s still a universe, it’s still whoever this Alec is, it’s his brother. It’s his brother, right?

Alec sighs, but the nagging feeling of that whole in his heart is so strong that he can’t help but open that door slowly. The room is of a typical ten year old (even though Max was nine when he died, he would have been ten by now) but Alec’s eyes aren’t drawn to the model airplanes hanging from the ceiling or the pictures hung up all over the walls of artwork. Nor is it to the race car track in the corner that is elaborate it must have cost a fortune. No, Alec’s eyes are drawn to the bed in at the far right, where a sleeping figure lays. A small nightlight on his nightstand is on, lighting up Max’s features gently. His stubborn eyes are shut and peaceful, blissful to the world. His small fists curled up into the blanket, and his soft snoring filling the room. Alec is almost frozen.

Alec stays standing there for a few long minutes before walking forward. He’s slow and quiet as he makes his way to the edge of the bed. He kneels down and gently places his hand on Max’s head, softly petting the fair hair. Max hardly stirs as Alec’s eye fill with tears of their own accord. He sniffles, wiping them away as they fall. It’s at that noise that Max moves slightly before opening his eyes. Surprise and confusion sweeps across his features as he looks into the eyes of his big brother.

“Alec?” He asks. “What are you doing here?”

“I missed you, Max.” Alec says truthfully, his heart breaking slightly from the admission and the reality of that sentence.

Max rubs his eyes and yawns. “You said you couldn’t come this weekend.”

Alec smiles sadly. “I changed my mind. I couldn’t miss out on seeing you and Iz.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

 Max smiles, getting up and hugging Alec. Alec laughs through the tears that were falling and hugs back just as furiously.

“Promise you’ll stay?” Max asks. “You never come home anymore.”

Alec looks up, swallowing back more tears as he says, “Yeah. I promise.”

Max pulls away and smiles, and Alec’s heart breaks just a little more.

…

Many worlds away, Magnus sits on the edge of his bed away from everyone else, tears falling helplessly. His hands covering his eyes as he tries to stop, but finds that he can’t. The emotion and energy it’s taken in the past few days is taking its toll. The thought of Alec out there, alone, in a world without magic? It’s a hard thought to swallow.

“Magnus?” It’s Clary.

Magnus quickly wipes away the tears and attempts a smile at her. Clary’s lips fall into a frown as she rushes over and sits down next to the warlock. Without hesitation she reaches out and takes Magnus’s hand into hers.

“We’re going to find him, Magnus. Alec will be okay.” Clary tries to reassure.

Magnus nods his head, but the attempts at keeping the tears at bay aren’t working and he finds them falling even more. Too much to keep up with wiping them away. Clary reaches over and brings him into a tight embrace, rubbing up his arm comfortingly.

“We’ll find him, Magnus. We’ll find him.”

“What if he never comes home?” It’s broken and full of despair. “We haven’t gotten- any closer.”

“Jace and Izzy went to talk to the Seelies, if anyone knows anything they will.” Clary tells him. “They got me to the other universe, they can help get Alec back to ours.”

Magnus nods his head, but within him he feels a nagging doubt, a nagging suspicion that this isn’t the end of things, not even the beginning. That something more is going on. 

“Thank you, biscuit.” Magnus tells her sincerely.

“We will find him, Magnus. We will.”


End file.
